Don't Want An Ending fr
by dacbc77
Summary: One shot: Aria voit Ezra partir pendant la pièce et décide de le suivre. 2x16 Ezria


**A/N: Voilà enfin mon one shot pour l'ep 2x16. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais pour une fois ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration mais parce qu'il était très long à écrire! Je me suis un peu laissée un peu emportée dans mon élan, mais je penses que personne ne s'en plaindra ;) et puis après cette épisode je pense qu'on avait tous besoin d'Ezria!**

** Aria voit Ezra devant le théâtre avant d'entrer avec Holden, et pendant la pièce elle voit Ezra quitter la salle et décide de le rattraper.**

**Comme j'ai dit c'est un long one shot que j'aurais définitivement pu poster en plusieurs parties, mais j'ai préféré le laisser tel quel ;)**

**Assez de blabla je vous laisse lire!**

**Disclaimer: PLL ne m'appartient toujours pas (sinon cette scène se serait définitivement passée dans la série!)**

* * *

><p>Holden et moi venons tout juste d'entrer dans le théâtre. Je le suit jusqu'à nos places, mais mon esprit n'est pas vraiment là. Je n'arrive pas à effacer le visage d'Ezra de mes pensées. Cela m'a fait tellement de bien de le voir… de le savoir si près de moi, même si nous n'avons pas pu nous parler.<p>

Quand je l'ai vu sortir du taxi je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Un frisson a parcourut mon corps tout entier, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir en face de moi. Quand ses magnifiques yeux bleus ont croisé les miens j'ai pu voir sa surprise, et aussi son bonheur, enfin je l'espère… Je m'apprêtais à aller le voir, mais Holden est venu me rejoindre avec Mrs Welch. J'espérais qu'Ezra, lui, vienne nous voir, après tout il a tout à fait le droit de dire bonjour à une ancienne élève et une collègue, mais au lieu de ça il s'est dirigé vers le guichet. Il est passé à côté de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là, enfin il m'a tout de même lancé un petit regard, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur qu'on le voit faire. Mrs Welch et Holden discutaient, alors j'en ai profité pour me tourner vers Ezra, croisant son regard une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne se détourne. Il avait décidément l'air plus terrifié que lorsqu'il était sorti du taxi. Peut-être qu'il a peur que Mrs Welch dise à ma mère qu'elle nous a vu tout les deux au théâtre… peur qu'Ella le dise à mon père et qu'il décide d'appeler la police… Mais ça n'arrivera pas, ma mère ne le laisserait pas faire, elle l'a déjà dit, et de toute façon je les empêcherais si jamais ils voulaient le faire.

Après ce dernier regard avec Ezra, j'ai compris qu'il ne viendrait pas nous saluer alors j'ai décidé de rentrer dans le théâtre avec Holden pour trouver nos places. J'ai jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Ezra. Mrs Welch l'avait vu et il la serra dans ses bras pour la saluer, évitant de tourner ses yeux dans ma direction. Mon cœur se serra en les voyant ainsi. J'aurais vraiment voulu aller le voir, être à la place de Mrs Welch et le serrer contre moi… l'embrasser. Il me manque tellement, et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. J'aimerais juste que mes parents comprennent se que je ressens pour lui, qu'ils réalisent que nous nous aimons vraiment.

H- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

Je tourne la tête vers Holden, soudainement tirée de mes pensées par sa voix.

Ar- Pardon… qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Il me fait un petit sourire compréhensif.

H- Je te demandais si tu pensais que la pièce allait être bien, vu que c'est la préférée de Mrs Welch.

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour remettre mes idées en place et tenter de me reconcentrer sur mon ami.

Ar- Ouais… Je pense… Elle a d'assez bons goûts.

En réalité je suis sûre que la pièce est géniale, car se n'est pas seulement une des préférées de Mrs Welch, mais aussi une d'Ezra, et il a toujours eu d'excellents goûts quand il s'agit de littérature.

H- On dirait qu'on va passer un bon moment alors

Il me sourit de nouveau et je lui réponds avec un petit sourire. Mes yeux sont ensuite attirés par les personnes qui viennent de descendre l'allée de droite. Nos sièges sont au fond à gauche de la salle, et à peine 4 rangées devant nous et à l'extrême droite, Mrs Welch et Ezra viennent de s'asseoir. Il retire sa veste avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Mrs Welch doit être en train de lui parler parce que je le vois ensuite hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il est si près de moi et à la fois si loin. Je ne peux même pas aller le voir et lui non plus ne peut pas venir, d'ailleurs il ignore sûrement où je suis assise. Peut-être que cette idée de venir ici n'était pas si bonne après tout. Être dans la même pièce que lui, même si c'est un théâtre, sans pouvoir lui parler ou le toucher est une vraie torture. Surtout que la présence de Mrs Welch rend les choses encore plus difficiles.

Les lumières du théâtre s'éteignent, me rappelant que je suis là pour la pièce et non Ezra… enfin… J'essaye de me concentrer sur se qui se passe sur scène, mais mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par les cheveux bruns situés 4 rangées à droite de moi. On était supposé venir ici ensemble. Si Jackie ne m'avait pas menacé, et que nous n'avions rien dit à mes parents à propos de notre relation, je serais assise à côté d'Ezra à cet instant. Ma tête posée sur son épaule, nos mains enlacées sur sa cuisse. Je prends une grande inspiration pour retenir les larmes qui menacent d'envahir mes yeux. Je ne peux pas craquer maintenant… pas au milieu d'une pièce de théâtre en présence de mon 'rendez-vous'.

Je repose mon regard sur la scène tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre l'histoire. A peine dix minutes plus tard je vois quelqu'un se lever pendant la pièce. C'est un homme qui remonte l'allée de droite et se dirige rapidement vers la porte. Malgré l'obscurité je pourrais reconnaître cette silhouette entre mille, c'est Ezra. Peut-être qu'il va aux toilettes… C'est ma chance pour enfin avoir un moment seul avec lui. Je me penche vers Holden qui est, lui, complètement absorbé par la pièce.

Ar- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Je le vois hocher doucement la tête et me dépêche de quitter la salle à mon tour. Lorsque je sors, je vois Ezra sur ma gauche dans le grand hall du théâtre, mais il n'a pas l'air de se diriger vers les toilettes, on dirait qu'il va vers… la sortie? J'accélère le pas pour le rattraper.

Ar- Ezra!

Il s'arrête au son de ma voix et reste immobile un instant. Ses poings se serrent légèrement avant qu'il ne se retourne doucement vers moi. Il se trouve à peine à quelques mètres de moi et je peux voir qu'il est nerveux. Ses yeux restent fixés sur le sol quelques secondes avant qu'il ne les posent sur moi avec hésitation. Nos regards se croisent enfin, et une vague de chaleur m'envahit. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls depuis l'annonce à mes parents. Je lui souris tendrement, mais au lieu qu'il fasse de même, je vois son visage se tendre.

Ez- Tu ne devrais pas être là Aria…

Ma gorge se serre quand je l'entends me dire cela, mais je sais que c'est la peur qui le fait agir ainsi. Si mon père ne l'avait pas menacé, il m'aurait déjà pris dans ses bras. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne laisserais pas Byron nous séparer. Notre amour est bien plus important et fort que tout le reste.

Je le fixe intensément, tentant de le rassurer.

Ar- J'avais besoin de te voir.

Nos regards ne se quittent pas et je décide de m'approcher de lui. Je m'arrête juste devant lui, ma tête légèrement levée pour pouvoir garder nos yeux liés.

Ar- Tu me manques.

Je le vois ravaler sa salive quand je lui dis cela. Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est train de lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas me prendre contre lui immédiatement. Il ressens la même chose que moi, je le sais, mais il a l'air trop effrayé pour pouvoir faire se qu'il souhaite vraiment.

Ez- Si tes pare…

Je le coupe, sachant déjà se qu'il va me dire.

Ar- Ils ne savent pas que tu es là… et ils n'appelleront pas la police… Ma mère ne laissera pas mon père le faire… Je te le promets.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes pour le rassurer, ne lâchant pas son regard une seconde. Il prend une grande inspiration lorsque nos doigts se lient les uns aux autres. Ce contact lui a manqué à lui aussi je peux le voir. Sentir sa peau contre le mienne me fait tellement de bien. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort. Ezra a l'air de s'être un peu détendu, mais il est encore nerveux. Nous restons un instant à nous fixer avant que je ne pose une main sur sa joue.

Ar- Je t'aime… et je ne les laisserais pas nous séparer.

Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle se referme juste après. Il est encore en train de lutter contre lui-même, je peux le voir dans son regard. Je déteste le voir ainsi, aussi perdu et plein de contradictions. Je sais que sa tête lui dit une chose, et son cœur une autre, mais j'aimerais qu'il laisse ce dernier l'emporter.

Ar- Ne les laisses pas gagner Ezra.

Il laisse échapper un soupir et avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte ses lèvres sont sur les siennes. Je réponds immédiatement à son baiser et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, me resserrant près de lui. Nos lèvres se chevauchent, se repoussant pour mieux se retrouver. Rapidement je sens sa langue glisser sur ma lèvre inférieure, et j'ouvre ma bouche pour lui accorder l'accès. Je pousse un petit gémissement lorsque nos langues se retrouvent. Ce contact m'a vraiment manqué ses dernières semaines… Mes doigts s'enroulent dans les boucles de ses cheveux alors que ses mains descendent le long de mon dos.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque résonne soudain dans le hall, et nous nous séparons instantanément, craignant que quelqu'un nous voie, mais lorsque je me retourne le hall est vide. Je regarde Ezra qui scrute les environs avec inquiétude tout en reprenant son souffle. Quand ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur moi je lui fais un petit sourire et lui prend la main avant de le tirer avec moi jusqu'aux toilettes qui se trouvent à quelques mètres de nous. Je referme la porte derrière nous et la verrouille.

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que déjà Ezra a repris possession de ma bouche. Mes bras retrouvent rapidement leur place sur sa nuque et je me laisse guider par les mouvements d'Ezra, qui me fait reculer jusqu'à se que mon dos touche se que je pense être les lavabos. Nos bouches ne se quittent pas un instant, et je ne peux pas me passer de son contact. Mes lèvres attaquent les siennes avec envie et c'est à son tour de gémir légèrement. Ses doigts reprennent leur trajet le long de mon dos et descendent jusqu'à mes fesses avant de se poser sur mes cuisses. Il me soulève et je me retrouve assise sur le lavabo. Je m'écarte un instant de lui, souriant à la position familière, mais viens rapidement connecter nos lèvres de nouveau. Nos langues se retrouvent instantanément et j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui pour le rapprocher au plus près de moi. Ses mains caressent mes épaules nues avant de s'enfoncer dans ma chevelure. Je sens qu'il intensifie encore notre baiser, resserrant son corps contre le mien.

Plus rien ne compte à cet instant, plus rien à part moi et Ezra. Notre baiser continue pendant de longues minutes, mais il finit par le briser, me laissant reprendre un peu d'air tandis qu'il place des baisers le long de ma joue, descendant le long de mon cou pour terminer sa course sur mon épaule nue. Mes doigts restent accrochés à ses cheveux alors qu'il reprend son chemin en sens inverse. Le feu qui nous animait il y a quelques minutes semble s'être apaisée. Alors que nos baisers étaient plein de passion, ces bisous sont beaucoup plus tendres. Ses lèvres s'arrêtent finalement au creux de mon cou, Ezra les laisse posées contre ma peau tandis que ses mains caressent doucement mon dos. Son souffle contre moi me fait frissoner.

Ez- Je suis désolé Aria…

Je peux entendre tout le regret dans sa voix et je relève sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

Ez- Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal…

Sa voix se brise alors qu'il me dit cela.

Ez- Je t'aime…. Je ne te quitterais plus…

Ezra m'embrasse tendrement comme pour confirmer se qu'il vient de dire, et pose ensuite son front contre le mien.

Ez- Je te le promets Aria.

Je lui souris et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sais qu'il est vraiment sincère, et que cette fois il ne laissera personne nous séparer.

Ar- Je te crois Ezra… et je comprends… Je comprends pourquoi tu as agi ainsi… J'ai eu peur aussi quand… quand j'ai entendu que mon père voulait appeler la police.

Il baisse les yeux, repensant sûrement au moment où Byron l'a menacé. Je caresse tendrement sa joue pour le rassurer.

Ar- Mais ma mère ne le laissera pas faire, elle veut me protéger… Ils n'iront pas voir la police, fais moi confiance.

Il me sourit légèrement et plonge son regard dans le mien.

Ez- Je te crois.

Ezra dégage une mèche de mon front et la place derrière mon oreille.

Ez- Mais… ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous laisseront être ensemble.

Ar- Ils finiront par changer d'avis… J'en suis sûre… Et en attendant, on trouvera une solution…

Je lui souris avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ar- On a déjà ce soir.

Ez- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il lie nos bouches de nouveau.

Ar- Et les filles peuvent m'aider. Elles m'ont beaucoup soutenue ces derniers temps.

Ez- Oui, je sais. La réaction d'Hannah le prouve.

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle?

Ar- Hannah?

Ez- Oui, quand elle venu me voir à Hollis… Elle ne te l'a pas dit?

Je secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite, surprise pas se qu'il vient de dire.

Ar- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Ez- Et bien elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle était au courant de se qui se passait avec tes parents et… qu'elle et les filles ne pensaient pas la même qu'eux.

Je souris en pensant à se qu'Hannah a dit. Je savais qu'elle pensait cela, mais qu'elle aille le dire à Ezra, ne me rend que plus heureuse de l'avoir comme amie.

Ez- Elle a aussi…

Ezra rit légèrement avant de continuer, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ez- Elle a dit que… que deux personnes qui s'aiment autant devraient être ensemble.

Mon sourire s'élargit en entendant cela. Je n'arrive à croire qu'Hannah est dit cela, et qu'elle soit allée voir Ezra. Elle aura définitivement droit à un énorme câlin la prochaine fois que la verrais!

Ar- Hannah est… elle peut faire des choses complètement folles des fois, mais c'est une super amie.

Ez- Oui, je vois ça.

Nous nous sourions légèrement et je pose mes deux mains sur sa nuque, profitant pleinement de notre moment d'intimité.

Ar- Ca m'avait manqué de te parler.

Ez- A moi aussi… Tout à propos de toi m'avait manqué.

Ses lèvres viennent recouvrir les miennes et nous nous laissons emporté par notre baiser pendant quelques secondes avant de nous séparer de nouveau. Les doigts d'Ezra caresse tendrement mon visage, nos regards ne se quittant pas.

Ez- Tu es très belle… en fait non, tu es magnifique ce soir.

Je rougis légèrement devant son compliment et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, laissant mon regard glisser sur son torse.

Ar- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ez- Je me serais mieux habiller si j'avais su que j'allais te voir… J'ai juste mis un vieux sweat.

Ar- Il est peut-être vieux…

Mes mains descendent doucement le long de son sweat bleu.

Ar- Mais je l'adore ce sweat.

Son sourire s'élargit et je viens l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ez- Je vais commencer à croire que c'est mon sweat porte-bonheur.

Ar- Ah oui? Pourquoi ça?

Ez- Et bien à chaque fois que je le mets, je finis par t'embrasser dans les toilettes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

Ar- Oui, mais on s'améliore. On est passé des toilettes sales d'un bar aux toilettes classe d'un théâtre.

Ez- C'est vrai.

Il hoche doucement la tête en souriant et dépose un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Ez- Mais peu importe l'endroit tant que tu es avec moi.

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Notre baiser commence à prendre de l'intensité mais nous sommes interrompus par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Ezra s'écarte légèrement de moi pour que je puisse saisir mon portable dans ma poche. Je pousse un petit soupir en lisant le message.

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien Aria? Holden »_

J'avais oublié que j'étais venu ici avec Holden pour voir une pièce de théâtre. Je regarde l'heure. Cela plus d'une demi-heure que j'ai quitté la salle il doit commencer à s'inquiéter.

Ez- C'est qui?

Je relève les yeux vers Ezra.

Ar- C'est Holden, mon ami, qui est venu voir la pièce avec moi. Il commence à s'inquiéter parce que je ne suis pas encore revenue de ma 'pause-pipi'.

Ez- Oh… On est là depuis un moment, pas vrai?

Ar- Oui, on devrait probablement y retourner… Ton 'rendez-vous' va se demander où tu es aussi.

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil en souriant. Nous savons tout les deux que Mrs Welch a toujours eu un petit coup de cœur pour Ezra. Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur mon portable et envoie rapidement un message à Holden.

Ez- Mrs Welch ne va pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

Je lui lance un regard interrogatif et il baisse légèrement les yeux.

Ez- Je… je lui ai dit que je ne me sentais pas bien et que j'allais renter chez moi.

Ar- Oh…

Je ne m'étais pas trompée dans le hall… Ezra était bien en train de se diriger vers la sortie avant que je le rattrape. Il doit voir mon sourire s'effacer car il pose sa main sur ma joue.

Ez- Je… C'était trop dur d'être assis dans la même pièce que toi sans pouvoir être avec toi… mais je n'aurais pas dû partir. C'était une erreur.

Il relève mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

Ez- J'étais perdu ces derniers jours… Je n'avais pas les idées claires… Mais je suis content que tu m'es arrêté Aria. J'avais besoin de toi aussi… vraiment besoin de toi.

Je lui souris légèrement, ses mains caressant tendrement mon visage.

Ez- Je vais me battre pour nous. Je ferais tout se que je peux pour être avec toi.

Je ne peux qu'être heureuse devant sa déclaration et l'embrasse avec le plus d'amour possible. Notre baiser dure plusieurs minutes avant que je ne réalise que je dois retourner dans la salle pour ne pas inquiéter Holden. Ezra m'aide à descendre du lavabo et nous sortons de la salle de bain main dans la main. Je me retourne vers lui en souriant.

Ar- Je t'appellerai demain.

Ez- Je ne quitterais pas mon téléphone une seconde dans ce cas-là.

Je lui fais un petit sourire avant de presser doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ez- je t'aime.

Ar- Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant que je me dirige vers la salle. Nous échangeons un dernier regard puis je disparais derrière la porte. Venir ici ce soir était définitivement une excellente idée!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: J'espère que vous avez aimé cette réécriture de la scène du théatre, laissez un review pour me dire.**

**Je voulais ajouter deux petites choses concernant Holden. Tout d'abord même si je ne le montre par vraiment dans ce one shot, j'aime vraiment son perso dans la série, et je pense qu'il va s'avéré très important pour aider Aria et Ezra à être ensemble. J'avais pensé à écrire la scène entre Aria et Holden après la pièce, mais je pense que ce one shot est suffisament long ;)**

**Autre chose, dans ce one shot au moment où Aria dit qu'elle est là avec Holden, je n'ai pas voulu qu'Ezra réagisse avec jalousie ou inquiétude, parce que je pense qu'il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'Aria ne sortirait pas avec un autre garçon/homme et qu'il lui fait assez confiance. Et puis vu comment elle agit avec lui, il n'y a pas vraiment de doutes à avoir!**

**Le titre de ce one shot est tiré de la chanson "Don't Want an Ending" de Sam Tsui. Toute la chanson ne colle pas forcément à l'histoire, mais le titre et certaines paroles oui. Donc si vous avez le temps allez jeter un petit coup d'oeil sur youtube ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui liront ce one shot! Et je reviendrais très vite avec un nouveau (j'ai comme l'impression que le 2x17 va bien m'inspirer!)  
><strong>

**Pour les lectrices de 'Dare To Believe' la suite devrait arriver très vite vu qu'elle est d'ores et déjà écrite (demain je pense), je dois juste travailler sur la version anglaise!**

**PS: Tonight is the night! :))**


End file.
